


Room at the Top

by Psyromayniak



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Bondage, Earth-2, Earth-2 AU, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Snart, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyromayniak/pseuds/Psyromayniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Earth Two, Leonard Snart is a standup pillar of society as Mayor of Central City... other than the fact he's married to Ray Palmer, the head of one of the most notorious crime families around. </p><p>On Earth One, the Legends are losing against Vandal Savage, and need something to give them back their edge. That something comes in the form of an accelerant developed at S.T.A.R. Labs... on Earth Two. </p><p>Day Three of coldatomweek! Earth Two AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a one-shot with Earth-2 Len and Ray, but it grated on me, so now it's a chaptered fic ;)

_Earth Two_

Leonard sighed, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose as he turned the page of the _‘Central City Police and Crime Commissioner’s Budget’_ , fresh off the press this morning. As mayor, it was one of the countless tediums he had to endure; reading through every page and approving the wording of the finest print. Admittedly, Central City _was_ facing a crisis: Zoom’s reign of terror on the populous was the cause of fear and resentment throughout, especially toward meta-humans. This of course led to an upward spike in violence, city wide property damage and theft. The once safe streets of Central City were thrown into turmoil, and the city council could do little about it.

Today was just another day, trudging on through the paperwork and hoping that keeping the books in check would somehow ease the suffering of those in dire need, providing support where it was possible and fighting for it where even the tightest of scrimpers couldn’t find pennies in the budget. There was a reason he’d been elected mayor: he’d promised to make a difference. But days like today only reminded him of the futility of it all.

Leonard shook his head, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm before glancing at the clock. Nearly 3:30, and he hadn’t even taken his lunchbreak yet. His eyes wandered around the room, taking in the stunning view of the city’s skyline from his large office window before settling fondly on the framed picture on his desk.

Two smiling faces looked back at him, almost glowing in the afternoon sun. A pitbull was lolling over the two figures, her wide mouth open and panting. It’d been nice, Leonard smiled at the thought, when he and his husband had taken a picnic to the park to enjoy the long summer day not so long ago. But that had been before all of _this_. Before Zoom. Things had been simpler, then. He’d been happier.

Leonard was pulled out of his reminiscence by the banging shut of his office door. He looked up sharply, ready to bite the head off of the intern who _dared_ to disturb him, without even ringing through first. Instead, however, he was met with the sight of a man dressed head to toe in black. He was tall, with a shock of black hair swept neatly to one side and deep, brown eyes that were so dark they could swallow the light from the stars. His wool coat was tailored, a perfect fit to his strong frame, giving his shoulders breadth and highlighting the narrowing of his hips. His Armani shoes clicked against the oak floorboards as he strode forwards, placing a white plastic bag on Snart’s mahogany desk, the platinum ring on his left hand glinting.

Leonard couldn’t help but smile as the other man lent down and kissed him full on the mouth, his tongue slipping through his parted lips. When at last they broke, the man in black took Leonard’s hand across his desk, circling his thumb over his partner’s.

“How’s work, honey?”

“Much better now you’ve shown up,” Leonard looked up at his husband with a grin, knowing exactly what the man’s unexpected arrival would surely lead to. Ray Palmer was a busy man. As the kingpin of organised crime in Central City he didn’t often get the chance to get away from the office so early on a Friday afternoon, but when he did he always made sure to pay his husband a visit. Being married to the mayor had its complications, but it had its advantages too. Since Zoom had begun terrorising the streets the kind of crime that actually _made_ money had been forced into a rut, unable to operate with impunity as Zoom’s demands became more severe. Working directly with the mayor’s office allowed business to resume, with decreased pressure from the police and a modicum of increased support. Nothing like a corrupt politician to dabble in drugs and prostitutes, or pave the way for arms deals to be made and money to be laundered.

Ray had married Leonard long before he’d ever considered running for mayor, however. Lenny had interned at the DA’s office for a while in his youth and ended up at a fundraiser that was far beyond his limited class. Ray had attended with his father, the Palmer family name influential in many circles and their finances well known and sought after. Ray had taken on the mantle of Don after his father’s death. He’d been worried about the responsibility, shaken by the circumstances and deeply unsure of himself. It was Leonard who stood by his side, who kissed his neck and told him that he had what it takes to head up the organisation. In return, after Ray had been instated, he’d bent Lenny over his father’s old desk and fucked him raw.

Ray smiled back at his husband, waving his free hand toward the carrier bag on his desk. “I brought you lunch; Sushi from that take-out in Petersburg you like… Knowing you I guessed you didn’t take a break.”

Leonard shrugged, squeezing Ray’s hand. “There’s a lot to do, you know how it is.”

Ray bent down again to place a gentle kiss on Lenny’s lips, keeping his head close to his husband’s after breaking. “Then I guess I shouldn’t keep you…”

Leonard tilted his head upwards, leaning forward just enough to bridge the gap between their mouths, whispering, “no, stay,” before reconnecting their lips.

It was a temperate kiss, soft yet sturdy in its own way, emanating compassion and mutual respect with the far off purr of tempered desire. Or at least, that’s how the kiss began. Soon enough Leonard found his hands moving to fist into his husband’s hair, pulling him forward and deepening the kiss. Ray responded in kind, one hand gripping the lapel of Leonard’s jacket and the other winding itself in the other man’s tie. He couldn’t keep the soft moan from escaping his lips as Lenny unbuttoned the top of his shirt, sliding his hand between the rich cotton and Ray’s warm skin.

It was Ray who broke the kiss at last, his breathing fast and a red flush creeping across his cheeks. He flicked his eyes down, regarding Snart’s sitting form with unconcealed lust, his lips parted and plush. “I want you.”

Leonard’s grin widened, releasing his husband from his grasp to hit the top button on his phone, buzzing him through to his assistant at the desk outside.

“Anna, clear my schedule for the afternoon. Something’s come up…”

“Of course, Mr Snart.”

And Ray was on him again, his mouth at his neck, his hands dragging Snart to standing before pushing off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. Leonard didn’t protest, only pushing Ray away for long enough to slip around to the other side of his desk, pulling open a drawer on the way and pocketing the small bottle it contained.  

Now without _that_ large chunk of wood separating them, Ray thrust Snart back against the desk, crushing their bodies together. Leonard could feel Ray’s hard-on through his pants and ground his own semi against him, revelling at the little mews of pleasure his husband couldn’t help but emit. Ray was never quiet in bed, no matter how big the risk of discovery.

Snart’s hands would their way to Ray’s shoulders, pulling off his coat before making light work of the rest of his shirt buttons as Ray’s tongue drew spirals down his neck. Lenny rubbed his thumbs over the hard nubs of the other man’s nipples before dropping to his waist, unceremoniously pulling the piece strapped to his hip out and plonking it on the desk behind him. The buckle of the holster and Ray’s button fly were out of the way in seconds, giving Leonard all the space he needed to pull his husband’s shaft out of his briefs and start stroking.

Ray moaned against his skin, his fingers fumbling at Snart’s shirt buttons, itching to expose as much flesh as possible in the shortest amount of time. Leonard pulled the bottle of lube out of his pocket, pumping a little onto his hand before turning his attention back to Ray’s cock, sliding his palm firmly along its length. Ray moaned again, louder, reminding Snart exactly how pliable he was in his hands. Mob boss or not, hardened criminal and merciless killer though he was, Ray Palmer would always melt at the hands of his husband.

But control could never be relinquished without a fight. Ray’s grip tightened on the waistband of Leonard’s pants, his biceps bulging as he yanked the man around, spinning him a perfect 180 and pushing him back against the desk. Snart grunted on the impact but gave in, dutifully bending over and widening his stance. Reaching behind him, Snart palmed the lubricant to Ray, running his tongue over his teeth.

Ray grinned and kissed the back of Snart’s neck, working off his shirt and throwing it carelessly to one side, then pushing down the man’s pants, underwear in tow.

Snart let himself relax, preparing for the cool slick of lube as Ray opened him up impatiently. But it never came. Instead he almost jumped as something nipped his inner thigh, heated breath following and then a tongue. Leonard chuckled as the other man moved upwards, nibbling his flesh and licking over the muscle.

“I wasn’t expecting _this_ , Raymond,” Snart splayed his hands on the table top for support as he felt Ray’s tongue dance over his perineum, “usually you come here for a quick fuck before a meeting.”

Ray’s response was enthusiastic, if muffled from his position. “The Family can wait. You’re having a hard day and I want to _treat_ you.”

If he said anything else Snart didn’t hear it, because Ray’s hands were spreading his ass cheeks open and his tongue was running up from the base of his balls to lick over his hole. That meant it was Lenny’s turn to moan, breathy and low, feeling his buttocks contract and relax involuntarily. The contact of Ray’s tongue lifted and Snart felt a patch of heat slowly spreading around his entrance.

Ray took it slowly, coating Len’s entrance in saliva. Letting his spit drip from his tongue onto the other man’s ass to wet him up. When he deemed him ready, Ray lowered his head again and exhaled slowly, letting his cheeks and chin rub against the sensitive skin of Len’s ass.

“Mmmm!” Len clamped his lips together to stop himself crying out as Ray’s tongue was back on him, circling his hole in wide, slow strokes. Ray changed direction, narrowing his tongue and pressing a little harder, before zigzagging up and down.

Each change was spontaneous, always just before Snart could get used to the pressure, letting every motion lead into the next, tantalisingly delicious. Leonard felt like he was equal parts floating and sinking, his limbs immobile and his mind clear of everything but the pressure at his entrance. He was pulled back down to Earth when suddenly it was gone, looking over his shoulder at what he could make out of his husband with a raised eyebrow.

“Everything okay?”

“Mmhm,” was Ray’s only response, but it didn’t matter. He was instantly plunged back into the depths of pleasure as Ray pushed a wet finger into him, his tongue in hot pursuit.

Half finger-fucking, half rimming, Ray worked Len’s ass with impunity, making the man moan and plead under his touch. Snart felt his cock twitch with every twist of Ray’s finger, edging him a little closer to the inevitable brink of his orgasm.

Ray’s tongue was gone and another, cooler, finger joined the first in his ass as Ray’s chest connected with the bare skin of Len’s shoulder blades, mouthing at his neck.

“I’m going to fuck you, Lenny,” Ray’s voice was at his ear, deep and husky, sending tingles down his spine that worked their way up the shaft of his cock.

Snart nodded, moaning softly as Ray slowly pulled out his fingers. Ray pumped more lube onto his palm and re-slicked his shaft, bringing his hips closer to his husband, letting his tip bounce against Len’s entrance. Snart took a deep breath, exhaling gently and closing his eyes, ready to take every inch Raymond had to offer him. And he did.

Ray pushed in slowly, letting Snart feel every centimetre penetrating him, letting him feel his shaft filling him to the brim. When he was almost balls deep, Ray pulled out half way before thrusting slowly forwards, once, twice, three times. Each thrust, a little harder and a little faster than the last, elicited a grunt from Snart beneath him, feeling his sphincter muscles tighten then relax to accommodate him.

“You alright, Lenny?”

Snart made an incredulous noise, somewhere between a snort and a tut. “I’m _fine_. Sometimes I just forget how _big_ you are.”

Ray couldn’t help but grin at the familiar drawl creeping back into his husband’s voice, usually used so sparingly – mostly when Ray pissed him off.

He thrust again, harder. “Liar.”

Snart couldn’t hold back his moan.

And then Ray’s hands were gripping at Snart’s shoulders, at his hips, trying to find the perfect point of leverage as he worked himself into a rhythm. Snart’s moans came long and low, jumping higher as Ray adjusted his angle, aiming to hit and rub along Leonard’s prostate with his shaft.

Ray grinned, knowing he’d hit his husband’s sweet spot as the man jerked beneath him, his hips bucking along with Ray’s movements. Kissing along the base of Snart’s neck to his shoulder, Ray wrapped one arm around him and ran his ringers down from the centre of his chest to the base of his cock. He took the twitching shaft in hand, letting his own thrusts drive it through, circling his thumb over Snart’s tip and drawing pre-come down with his foreskin.

Faster, harder, each thrust driving his cock up to his base in Snart’s ass. Each thrust coupled with Ray’s hand moving up and down Snart’s shaft, letting him fuck into his hand as he fucked his ass. He could feel Len building; feel the clenching of his muscles as he tried to hold back the tide, but he couldn’t hold for long. With a cry Snart buckled forward, coming, hard and thick into Ray’s hand, dripping creamy-white onto the dark mahogany of his desk. Ray was close behind him, his cock pulsing as he came deep into Snart’s ass.

The two men stood for a minute unmoving, raking in breaths and feeling the air of the room close on their sweat soaked skin. At last Ray withdrew, his cock already softening, letting Leonard turn and embrace him.

Their lips met briefly, softly, their eyes closed and their heartrates near matching beat to beat.

“I love you.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring in the Legends, and Earth One Snart is sent across the fabric of the universe, straight into the waiting arms of his doppelganger's husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let the last chapter lie as Earth Two Snart was wayyy too OOC for my liking. Thus, have some of that genuine Snart snark that we all know and love.

_Earth One_  

Snart took a deep breath as Jax tightened the cuffs around his wrists, closing his eyes for a second before addressing the professor.

“And you’re _sure_ this is going to work?”

“As sure as I can hope to be, Leonard.” Martin Stein had his back to him and was frantically scribbling on a whiteboard, making final calculation checks and rechecks.

“ _Reassuring_ ,” Snart clicked his tongue against his teeth and tested his restraints.

At last, Stein seemed satisfied and turned back to him, a grave look on his face. “Now, I’m going to go over what’s going to happen again, and what you have to do. It’s _imperative_ , Mr Snart, that you do exactly what is planned. Otherwise you risk jeopardising your counterpart’s life, and – more importantly – leave us weaponless against Savage’s men.”

Len sighed, rolling his eyes, “yes, I am _aware_.”

“So!” Stein clasped his hands together, taking a step towards the chair Snart was tied to, “again. As soon as we plug the cerebral translocation device into the time mechanisms of the ship your consciousness will, if my calculations are correct, displace from your own body and travel _through_ the very fabric of our universe and into our most closely aligned parallel – what Barry Allen and his team refer to as ‘Earth Two’. Your consciousness will then directly replace – _swap out with,_ if you will – that of your doppelgänger on that universe. His consciousness will travel back along the same path and take its place in your body here, on our Earth.”

“And if my double is… dead?”

“Then, if my failsafe works correctly, you will be pulled back to your body here and we’ll have to try again with someone else. Though if we want to stand a chance, we have to hope that the Leonard Snart on Earth Two is alive and well.” Stein checked his watch before continuing. “You’ll have twenty four hours before we bring you back. In that time you _need_ to find your way to S.T.A.R. Labs and you _need_ to be able to get inside. Once there, all you need to do is find the formula for the prototype accelerant-”

“And remember it.”

“Yes, Mr Snart, and remember it. Though for someone of your… particular talents that should not be an issue,” Professor Stein moved to place a comforting hand on Snart’s shoulder, squeezing it encouragingly despite the brief murderous glare it received from Leonard himself. “You’ll be _fine_.”

Jax appeared from behind the chair, rubbing the back of his head. “Just remember, Snart, you’re gonna be put into your other-Earth double’s body no matter _what_ he’s doing. You could be driving, taking a dump, in the middle of _sex_ for all we know. You gotta be prepared for that.”

Snart snorted, raising his eyebrows at the young man, “I think I’ll be able to manage. I _have_ had experience in _all_ of those fields.”

Stein gave Jax an almost proud look, “he’s right, you know. You have to be prepared for anything, else it could leave you incapacitated and then where would we be? No, it’s important for you to make as few waves as possible. In and out, get the formula as smoothly as possible. That means taking advantage of your counterpart’s position. The little ‘intel’ we have from Harrison Wells tells us that you – well, the other you – holds mayoral office in Central City. Use that, if you can. And _don’t_ look suspicious. We can’t afford for you to be arrested, Leonard, as difficult as that may be for you to understand.”

“Just because I’m familiar with the inside of prison doesn’t mean that I’m exactly _itching_ to get back into one,” Len exhaled deeply, “I’ll do what I have to do. Play along with my double’s life until I can slip away and make the snatch. I’ll be back here in twenty four hours’ time with everything we need, I promise.”

“Good,” Martin took hold of the thick cable twisting up from beneath the panels on the floor of the ship, “then we’ll begin.”

* * *

 

_Earth Two_

Colour, light, the feeling of falling endlessly through nothingness – it all gave way in a sudden jolt and Snart was stumbling forward, catching himself just before he collided with the door in front of him. He was outside, the night was clear and the air was fresh against his skin, and in one hand he held a key. Presumably, then, this was his Earth Two counterpart’s house.

More force of habit than actual curiosity he took a moment to scan the front of the building, noting the security camera discretely placed above the door and the contact points of the silent alarms at the large bay windows. It was a nice house. An _expensive_ house. The kind of house Snart had broken in to more times than he could count, but never through the front door while a key. He caught himself in a laugh – it was almost _novel._

Now, he had to get to S.T.A.R. Labs as soon as he could, but he needed some equipment first. The most logical place to look would, of course, be in his _own_ house. He pushed the key into the lock and heard the satisfying click as it turned, the door swinging open at his hand.

There was a sound from inside the house, something hurrying down the hallway and barrelling with affection into his legs, barking for attention. Grinning, Snart found himself crouching instantly, petting the large pitbull with vim and vigour, his nimble fingers eventually catching hold of her collar to read the engraved name.

“Jadis, huh?” The dog made an appreciative noise, licking Snart’s arm with her lolling, pink tongue. “Well, it’s good to meet you Jadis. I’m sure the other Leonard will be more than happy to give you as much fuss as you deserve when he comes back tomorrow, but right now I have things to do. So you’re going to have to let me in, is that okay?” He rubbed the dog’s head and stood, Jadis obviously taking this as her cue to trot off back down the hallway and through into the kitchen, pawing at her food bowl.

 _Right. Of course. He had responsibilities, as Mayor Snart, that involved making sure his dog was fed and-_ turning the corner into the kitchen, Leonard was suddenly stuck by the large, framed picture on the wall. It depicted two men, one in a suit of ice-blue and the other in black, his tie and pocket handkerchief the same shade as his counterpart’s suit. They stood, both smiling broadly, beneath an arch of white flowers, their hands intertwined. Snart had always thought he’d suited blue, it matched his eyes after all, but the sight of Ray Palmer next to him looking so genuinely _happy_ made his heart stutter in his chest. Now, Raymond was easy on the eyes, sure, but they didn’t exactly get along – and the man was so _heterosexual_ at times it was almost uncomfortable to be in the same room. That a universe existed that Ray would be prepared to _marry_ him was, well… it could definitely be worse.

Half an hour later, Jadis let out into the yard after her feed and a steaming mug of coffee on the counter beside him, Snart heard the jangle of keys at the front door and the turning of the lock. _Shit._

“Honey, I’m home!” The familiar voice came dancing down the hallway, the door slamming shut and footsteps clicking toward the kitchen. It was to be expected – this _was_ his house too – but somehow Snart was still surprised when Ray appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning easily on the frame, a smile lighting up his face.

Of course, the surprise could also have been because of the blood soaking through his white shirt, spattered at his collar and cuffs and smeared darkly across the lapels of his black jacket. _Yeah, maybe it was that._ Snart’s mouth was hung open slightly, struck for perhaps the only time in his life speechless.

Ray continued as if nothing were amiss. “How was work, Lenny?”

“ _Raymond,_ ” it suddenly occurred to him that he had literally no idea how his Earth Two double and this Ray spoke to each other; time to wing it and hope for the best. “Is that blood?”

Ray looked down at himself as if noticing his state for the first time. “Don’t worry, Lenny, it’s not _mine_. I’ll take the jacket to the drycleaners tomorrow, though I think the shirt might have had it.” He sighed, pushing off the wall and stepping into the kitchen, his hands finding the buttons at his collar and working down. “I guess it’ll just have to come off…”

Snart gave a short laugh, his eyes wandering to trace the movement of Ray’s hands as they revealed inch after inch of his chest. Stein had told him to go with the flow, not to make waves. Did that reach as far as sleeping with Raymond’s doppelgänger? Was that even remotely the right thing to do? He shouldn’t, of course. He should make his excuses and head out, find S.T.A.R. Labs and get the job he was sent here done. But the Ray Palmer on this Earth was obviously _very_ different to the one he knew – willing perhaps to take a life, or at least take part in some gratuitous violence, from the grazing on his knuckles and the Glock strapped to his hip. Maybe he would make a scene if Snart were to leave so abruptly.

 There was a choice to be made, Len knew. A choice that resolved itself as Ray settled in front of him, shrugging off his shirt and jacket and pressing his lips against Snart’s.

It was odd. Snart felt like one of his own partners must have done over the years, to be pushed against a kitchen counter by a hot, shirtless criminal and be on the receiving end of the best make-out session of his life. Ray was forceful, but not uncomfortably so, guiding Snart’s movements and controlling the kiss with a firm tongue, his fingertips deftly relieving him of constraint from buttons and zippers alike. Ray’s hand was down his pants before he could make a noise of protest, taking out his cock, which was unashamedly hard, and stroking its length. Ray broke the kiss only to spit into his palm before returning his attention back to Snart’s ready mouth and eager shaft.

Snart moaned into the other man’s mouth, his own hands slipping down to pull Ray from his underwear. He supressed a surprised gasp at how large Ray felt in his hand, making a mental note to ask his – Earth One – Ray about this later to see if the universes were congruent.

Snart was ready and willing to let this other Ray turn him over and fuck him right there on the kitchen counter, but Ray was grabbing his wrist, pulling him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the master bedroom. _Their shared bedroom_ Snart thought as he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them, Ray taking his shoulders shoving him, hard, onto the bed.

 _So Earth Two Raymond liked to play rough – was the Raymond he knew the same?_ The thought trailed off at the sound of metal clinking on metal, followed by Ray promptly straddling his hips, his erection vertical against his stomach. Ray was kissing his neck, managing to hit all the little spots that made Snart writhe and moan – as he surely had countless times through their marriage – his hands moving to pin Len’s down. With a few clicks Snart’s wrists were cuffed to the bedframe, Ray’s mouth back on his neck and moving down to his chest.

Len pulled against the cuffs intrepidly, testing their strength, and grinning slyly when they held firm. He’d never been the most honest type, but getting fucked by Ray Palmer’s more badass doppelgänger, who was married to his own doppelgänger, while chained to his bed definitely hit a new personal best for fraudulence and deceit. It would never have bothered him in the past, and whilst it almost certainly should have bothered him now somehow that feeling of guilt was surpassed as Ray began to eat his cock, his tongue and lips making a meal of his shaft as he pushed two lubed fingers into Len’s ass.

Ray worked him like a machine, every movement a press of a very particular button, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Ordinarily speaking, Snart was reserved during sex, never letting more than a grunt or a short, low moan escape his lips throughout the act, internalising everything. But Earth Two Raymond was a demon, licking here and sucking there, running his tongue over his nipples while twisting his fingers inside the older man’s ass. Snart didn’t stand a chance, his eyes screwed shut and his larynx disobeying him entirely. It was almost a relief when he felt the tough strip of fabric pushed across his mouth, opening his eyes to see Ray – his bottom lip caught between his teeth – fastening the gag around him. Len lifted his head up to ease the younger man’s progress.

“I love you,” Ray purred, kissing the underside of Snart’s jaw as his hands trailed down to Len’s thighs, easing them apart and pushing his legs up.

Len couldn’t tell when Ray had lubed himself up, but his slick cock was pushing into him, slowly at first. Snart could feel his girth, the length of his shaft splitting open his ass with nothing separating them. ( _Of course a married, monogamous couple wouldn’t use condoms_ Len reminded himself as his stomach turned over, quelling his anxiety by reminding himself how _hot_ it was that Ray Palmer was on top of him, abs clenching and pecs glistening, fucking him with nothing in between.)

Ray built up his momentum slowly, making every thrust count until Snart was pulling against his cuffs, his legs wrapped around Ray’s waist and his hips bucking; urging him to go harder, deeper, faster.

Ray could only oblige, his hands moving to hold Len’s arms down at the elbows, using him as an anchor to add power to his thrusts. Snart threw his head back, his mouth opening against the gag, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth as he moaned. Ray changed his angle inside Snart to expertly hit his prostate, sending convulsions rippling through his body.

Ray’s mouth was by his ear, his breath hot and hard against his scalp, his teeth biting at the cartilage and his tongue licking round behind it. “You’re mine, Lenny. Don’t you forget that. You’re _mine._ ”

He repeated it over and over until he couldn’t anymore, breathing the only priority as his hips rocked faster and faster. Snart’s back was arching off the bed, his cock twitching, sandwiched against Len’s stomach and Ray’s. He was sweating, pre-come dripping from his tip and pooling on his skin only to be smeared against Ray’s abs as he moved. Snart was close, he could feel the orgasm building at the small of his back, moving through his pelvis and up his shaft. He was coming, semen spurting in bursts from his the head of his dick, coating his and Ray’s chests and slicking them together as Ray pushed on.

Ray came a minute later, his face pressed into Snart’s shoulder. Len could feel his cock throbbing deep inside of him, knowing with filthy pleasure he was filled with Ray Palmer’s come.

Breathing hard, Ray pulled out, simultaneously pulling the gag from Snart’s mouth and kissing him deeply.

“I’m going to… go and clean up,” Ray’s voice was quiet, punctuated by exhalation, as he lifted himself heavily off of the bed and thumped toward the ensuite.

Snart closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress below him, feeling the air of the room suddenly chill against his sweat and semen coated body. The sound of running water filled his ears and he pulled, absentmindedly, at the cuffs. _Pretty heavy duty_ , he mused, _but not too difficult to pick if I had a hairpin or paperclip. These and the Louis Vuitton wallet this Raymond had in his back pocket can’t mean that the Mayor’s office is the only thing paying the bills-_

_Click._

“Ah.”

The sound of the hammer being drawn back, the press of the muzzle against his cheek. Raymond was standing, naked, beside the bed, the gun held steady at Snart’s head.

“Who the _hell_ are you, and _where_ is my husband?”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snarts are not so happy with their current circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thrilling Conclusion!

_Earth One_

Professor Stein watched apprehensively as Snart’s body, restrained in the chair in front of him, flopped forward, motionless.

“Is he…?”

“Still breathing. He’s fine, Grey.” Jax crouched at Snart’s side, peering nervously at the rise and fall of his chest. “Isn’t this supposed to be an instant-”

He was cut off as Snart’s body jerked up suddenly, Jax leaping away just as fast. Snart was breathing fast, eyes darting around the room, pupils blown wide like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Stein made a move towards him tentatively. Snart locked his eyes on him in an instant, gritting his teeth and straining against his bonds.

“Where the hell am I? What the hell is this? Do you know who I am? They’ll find you! They’ll send in a SWAT team before you can make any demands!” There was anger in his voice, almost forced, clearly masking his fear.

“Mister Snart, I really do have to apologise for all of this. If you would just calm down and I could-” Stein took a quick step back as Leonard began to shout, at the top his lungs, his face turning a deep crimson with the effort.

“CALM DOWN? _CALM DOWN?_ One second I’m about to open my front door and the next I’m tied to a chair with all sorts of wires attached to my head and you want to me _CALM DOWN?!”_ Something changed in him, then, his voice dropping and a low, dark chuckle escaping his lips. “Do you know what my _husband_ will do to you when he finds you? Because he will. He’ll be home soon, if not already, and he’ll check the security footage. He’ll find me, because he always does, and _when_ he does he will _execute_ every last one of you.”

Jax and Professor Stein shared a knowing look. “Mister Snart if you would just let me _explain-”_

The door to the lab was thrown open suddenly. “Professor, is everything alright?! I heard shouting and I- Oh. _Oh_. Is that… him?” Ray Palmer settled his eyes on the bound figure in the chair, who was staring back at him with wide eyes, his mouth agape.

“ _Raymond_ , thank God,” Leonard whispered, feeling a rush of relief that was quickly replaced with confusion when the man he knew to be his husband made no move to help him.

Professor Stein had moved back into Leonard’s field of view, Ray moving to stand next to him. “Mister Snart, please. It’s very important that you listen to me carefully. This may be a lot to take in…”

 

* * *

 

_Earth Two_

“And I’m just supposed to believe that? That you’re the Leonard Snart from… from another universe? A parallel universe? Right, sure. That’s _plausible_.” Ray hadn’t moved the gun from Snart’s head throughout his entire explanation, standing stock still and steady, ready to pull the trigger at any moment.

Len turned his eyes toward him, not risking moving his head a centimetre in case the man’s finger was itching on the trigger. “It’s the truth. And I’m _not_ a meta-human, not some shape shifter, am I? Your little detector hasn’t beeped once and you’ve kept it on the whole time. I promise, in less than twenty four hours you’ll have your husband back and I will be gone, back to my Earth, forever.”

“All you have to do is get the formula for this… _accelerant._ And then you’ll be gone. But how do I know that my Lenny will be given back, huh? How do you know your people haven’t killed him?”

“Because if they have I have no way back. We didn’t just swap out, _Raymond_. It’s a consciousness transfer. My consciousness is in his body, and his is in mine. Now if you pull that trigger, you’ll be killing your husband. He won’t be able to get back, because he’ll be _dead_. You understand?”

Ray considered the point before nodding, keeping the gun exactly where it was. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“You _don’t._ You just have to _trust me_.”

The seconds passed like hours, dragging on from one into the next so slowly Len could have read War and Peace twice over, but at last the gun dropped from his head. He exhaled, not even realising he’d been holding his breath.

“Alright, I can’t kill you. But you said that your… _consciousness_ will swap back with my husbands in under twenty four hours. Fine. We wait here until my Lenny is back and you’re gone.”

Snart grit his teeth. “Didn’t you hear a word of what I was saying? I’ve been sent here to do a job. To get the accelerant. If I don’t go back with its formula then my friends, including the Raymond Palmer on my Earth, are _dead_.”

“I don’t see how that’s my problem.”

“The Raymond I know would never let anything happen to _anyone_ , if he could stop it.” It was a poor angle to play, but he didn’t have many options left, cuffed to the bed as he was.

“Well, I’m not the Ray you know.”

Plans, ideas, schemes all rushed through Snart’s head at once. This Ray was more like himself. He was a criminal, he was dangerous. He had _power_ in certain circles, perhaps. He wouldn’t do _anything_ unless there was something in it for him. Time to make him an offer he couldn’t refuse.

“Raymond, do you know where this formula is being kept?”

The other man shook his head, “why the hell would I?”

“It’s in S.T.A.R. Labs. Now, you seem to me to be a man of certain _taste_. Expensive suits, designer wallets, this nice, big house. You don’t get all that from being the trophy husband to the Mayor of the city, do you? No. You have other, much more _lucrative_ forms of income.”

Ray snorted, keeping his eyes on Snart as he moved to sit on the stool by the dresser. “Palmer is a big name in organised crime in this city.”

“Then surely the inside of S.T.A.R. Labs would interest you _considerably._ ”

“What do you mean, exactly?”

“All I want is a simple chemical formula. Think about what _you_ could do with what they’re building in there. Prototypes for technology not even conceived by the average mind. Think about how much that would fetch on the market? Think about how _you_ could use them. Transport, _weaponry_ …” Snart closed his eyes, feeling the old tug of his former life pass through him, his words to Barry Allen so long ago filling his ears.

_The adrenaline rush, the thrill of the chase. I love this game and I’m very good at it._

Ray was looking at him with an odd expression, somewhere between hunger and disbelief. “And how exactly do you propose we get in, huh? Just waltz through the front door and into a classified laboratory? Leonard Snart may be _mayor_ here but that doesn’t give you universal access.”

For the first time since he’d started his story Len grinned, pulling against his restraints testingly and turning to meet Palmer’s eyes. “It’s simple. I break us in.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Earth One_  

“Wait wait wait wait, _backtrack,_ ” Sara took a sip of coffee from the mug in her hand, waving her other arm around vaguely at Leonard, who was now unbound and lounging in a Snart like fashion in the chair, holding his own mug almost daintily, “you’re married to _Ray_?” 

Leonard nodded slowly. “Yes, I’m married to Ray. And I have been for the last twelve years.”

“And Ray, on Earth Two, is some kind of mob boss?” Sara said, taking another swig of coffee.

“Yes, my husband is the head of one of Central City’s crime families on my Earth.”

Sara laughed, grinning widely and elbowing Ray, who was sitting next to her, in the ribs. “Imagine you in the _mafia_. Oh my God that’s brilliant,” she laughed again, shaking her head, “and I know Len has a _thing_ for you but I can’t imagine you cosying up with... with _jobs_ and a _dog_ or something.”

Ray blanched, giving Sara a sideways look. “What do you mean Snart has a thing for me?”

Sara slapped her free hand over her mouth, giggling behind it. “Shit did I say that? You heard _nothing_ from me, or Len’s going to freeze all my towels together when he gets back.”

 

* * *

 

_Earth Two_  

Eventually, Ray had uncuffed him and let him get dressed – though he maintained that he didn’t trust him, so had to watch his every move. As deliciously perverted as that was to Snart, Ray’s eyes following him everywhere were disconcerting to say the least.

There wasn’t much that they could do that night – Len never went into a job without having a solid plan, and that meant casing the place. S.T.A.R. Labs was open to the public for tours during the day, so that gave them the perfect opportunity to get inside and plan their route. Ray insisted on coming, lest Snart make off on his own with something powerful or somehow come to damage himself – thus damaging Earth Two Snart’s body and making Raymond _extremely_ unhappy.

In the meantime Len showered (under Ray’s watchful eyes) and pulled up the blueprints of the lab on the desktop computer in the study, making detailed notes on exits and security specifications

“So you’ve done this kind of thing before?” Ray placed a mug of coffee on the desk beside him – _when had he made that?_ – and took a seat.

“With extreme regularity. Though usually I like to take longer than a day to properly case a place, but well, needs must when the Devil drives.” He shrugged, getting back to his notes.

They slept maybe five hours – sharing the double bed at Ray’s insistence – before rising and getting back to work. Snart had until 10pm that night to find the formula, so every hour counted. Their trip to the visitor centre went well, smiling broadly at the tour guide who told him how nice it was to see the mayor taking such a vested interest in working for a brighter future. When her back was turned he managed to slip away with Ray, clocking the coded locks on all of the main doors further into the lab along with key card recognition. No doubt the further they went the tighter the security would get.

Dusk fell at 6:30pm. That gave him three and a half hours to get in and get out of the heavily secured facility, with the formula memorised and carrying whatever Raymond wanted to take with him. As soon as an alarm was triggered, no matter where they were in the building, they’d have 125 seconds to get out before the boys in blue were breathing down their necks. Snart informed Ray of this curtly whilst they were parked up behind the bushes near the back fence, each dressed head to toe in black.

“That doesn’t sound very long, _Len_.”

“You’d be surprised what you can do in 125 seconds. But so long as we don’t trigger any alarms there won’t be an issue.”

“Just run me through it again. How exactly are we supposed to get over this fence, through a heavily locked door, avoiding security cameras and the patrolling guards on the way, then into the lab we need to get to, and then _back out_ again, all without triggering a single alarm?”

Snart grinned, his teeth glinting in the half light of the car. “Luckily for us, the Earth Two S.T.A.R. Labs is markedly similar to the one I’m used to. I have on good authority that there is a maze of subterranean tunnels running right beneath us, and right under the building.”

“And what authority is that, huh?”

“The engineers’. Whilst the tunnels themselves aren’t depicted on the blueprints for the building, the _entrances_ to them are.”

“And they’re definitely not blocked off, these tunnels?”

“On my Earth, Harrison Wells kept a giant gorilla in them.”

“And how is that precedent information for tunnels on _this_ Earth?”

“Both buildings were built in the early 90s. Do you _really_ think that the work ethic of contractors in the early 90s would extend to closing off disused, underground passages that aren’t even included in the building plans? No matter what Earth you’re from, that’s _unlikely_.”

Ray sighed, shaking his head and pulling out his Glock. He checked the magazine was full before reholstering it and opening the car door. “Alright. Let’s go.”

“One question, before we do. Depending on how long this takes this may be my last chance to ask it…” Snart fingered the grip of the gun Ray had lent him.

“Go on.”

“If you knew I wasn’t your husband, why did you sleep with me?”

Ray paused, tilting his head to one side and pursing his lips in thought. “Well, I wasn’t _sure_ you weren’t my Leonard until I had you cuffed to the bed…”

“And then?”

Ray shrugged. “It was hot. I was in the mood. You were willing… why do you think I gaged you? I didn’t want you saying anything weird and breaking the fantasy for me.”

Len made an acquiescent face, a nonverbal ‘fair enough’ before opening his door and stepping out into the night.

As far as heists went, breaking into a futuristic, high tech lab full of cutting edge weapons, medicine and technology really shouldn’t have been as easy as it was. _I’ve definitely seen worse_ , Snart thought as they came up through the tunnels into the body of the particle accelerator itself. But then again, it was rare he broke into buildings he’d already had practically free reign of in the past. Not that Barry Allen or the rest of the Earth One team at S.T.A.R. Labs knew that, of course. He liked to keep his late night ventures discrete, if possible.

The main obstacle they came across was the key card access point – you’d have at least thought they’d secure the doors with _retina scanners_ – which was easily overcome. With a flourish, Snart produced the card he’d lifted from a technician on a bathroom break during their earlier tour, winking at Ray as he slid it through the lock.  

The red light blinked green and the door clicked open.

“You know, I’m beginning to like this version of you more and more, Lenny,” Ray grinned at him, eyes flashing as he pulled open the door, “after you.”

Snart stepped into the darkened laboratory smoothly, almost blending into the shadows, and surveyed the room. It was large, an expanse of workbenches and equipment fenced in on all sides by large glass cabinets. By the look of them they were refrigerated, all containing vials and vials of colourless substances. Somewhere in there was the accelerant he needed, all he needed to do was find it, check the label and remember the formula printed on the side.

_Not too tricky, then._  

Len’s thoughts were suddenly disjointed by the smack, a heavy, stinging impact that send a loud crack echoing through the room. Palmers hand was on his ass, a smug little grin on his face. If they hadn’t been on a time limit Len had half a mind to push the man to his knees and get him to deep throat his cock in retribution. He _hated_ distractions.

“You know, Lenny, it doesn’t look like you’ve got an easy job there. Finding one little chemical in all of _that_. I mean, we have less than three hours now before your buddies over on your Earth pull you back...”

Snart snapped his head around to look at him. “Then what do you suggest, _Raymond_?”

Ray was still grinning as he palmed something in his pocket, bringing it up to eyelevel. “We use _this_.”

Len snorted. “A _flash drive?_ ”

“ _Exactly_. Or, well, what’s on here anyway. I’ve been meaning to find a use for this baby for a while now, and here you are walking into my life so suddenly with the perfect opportunity. It’s a kind of a virus, Lenny. I plug this into any computer that’s networked with the central server for the building and it gives me _unrestricted access._ I was planning to just tell it to send copies of all the research data here over to my own private servers, but I suppose I could use it to help you too. Find your formula, that is. You don’t even have to touch the stuff.”

_Of course_ , Snart thought with a sly grin, _never a universe without Ray Palmer being King of the Nerds_

“I can see why other me married you, Raymond. You certainly have your uses.”

“You bet.”

Ray winked and took off toward the nearest workstation and hit the button on the desktop, booting up the PC. Snart watched with mild interest as the other man thumbed the drive into the USB port, the screen suddenly morphing from the placid ‘Log On to S.T.A.R. Labs’ graphic to a mess of code as the virus took over the system. Ray began typing into the command line, sending off orders to the computer and setting up the transfer.

“Once this is all set up it’ll take a while to do. And by a while I mean a good six hours at least, so we’ll have to leave it running.”

“Won’t that be a little _suspicious_ , Raymond? Not that I care particularly but you and your husband are the ones that will have to live with the consequences if you get _caught_.” Len examined his nails, arms folded.

“Not at all, _Leonard_. See what I’ve just done is told the virus to start a shutdown and self destruct -that is to say, wipe itself off of the computer – when the transfer is complete. No one will ever know we were even here.”

“It’s that simple, huh?”

“It’s practically a cake walk,” Ray cracked his neck and stretched his arms up over his head, “now all we need to do is find your formula.”

Snart peered over Ray’s shoulder as he executed a few more commands, bringing up file after file as his algorithm did its work.

Minutes passed slowly, the seconds dragging by one by one as the computer silently searched. Snart was restless, shifting from foot to foot every few minutes before giving up and resorting to pacing. He circled the lab, pausing every now and again to examine a particularly interesting piece of equipment, shelf or floor tile. After he’d scanned every conceivable inch of the room, Len finally settled down on the floor next to Ray’s chair, back up against the workstation, staring listlessly into space.

“Yes!” Ray practically punched the air, swinging his wheelie-chair around to grin at Snart.

Len’s eyes narrowed at once, head picking up a little. “Have we found it?”

Ray’s smile retracted a little. “Uh, not quite. We’re half way through though. Fifty percent! And let me tell you, S.T.A.R. Labs has a lot of data, and if we haven’t found it now it’s going to be soon.”

Snart sighed, pressing the heel of his palm into his forehead. “So you’re saying we have another hour of _waiting_?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“You’re even worse to spend time with than the Raymond on _my_ Earth, mafia aside.” Len moved his hand away from his face and fixed Ray with a slightly predatory look. “That means there’s only one thing left to do.”

“And what would that be?” the other man replied, raising an eyebrow at Snart.

“ _This_.”

Snart was up on his knees in an instant, hands at Ray’s crotch pulling apart the fly with such ferocity that the top button came clean off. It clinked to the floor as Len pulled Earth Two Palmer’s sizeable, though flaccid, cock out of his underwear and took it all in his mouth.

Beneath his hands and mouth Ray seemed shocked at first, his thighs tensing and a startled noise escaping his lips. But Snart sucked his cock relentlessly until he was hard, his tongue lapping in wide stroked across his head, occasionally running the very tip around the ridge of the man’s bell-end, and Ray soon relaxed into it.

Palmer’s hands found their way to cup his head, his fingers running through Len’s short cropped hair, his nails scraping his scalp as he gently guided Len’s motions. Ray tasted good on his tongue, his pre-come leaking steadily as it mixed with Len’s spit as he worked his way down his shaft. Ray felt good in his mouth, his large cock pushing down his throat as he sucked and licked and explored. Len couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the Raymond he knew, wondering if he measured up in size or if he would leave the same tang on his lips.

Snart’s own dimensions seemed to measure up, so why wouldn’t Ray’s?

He imagined cornering _his_ Ray in the cargo bay; propositioning him. Watching the cheery, blustering scientist turn scarlet as he tugged down his pants and admired his dick, letting his tongue and his lips do all the work he needed to make _his_ Raymond squirm, make him make the same sounds that were currently coming out of _this_ Raymond’s mouth.

Ray didn’t give any warning other than his grip on Snart’s head suddenly tightening, and Len found his mouth suddenly filled with sticky white come. He swallowed instinctively, but the cock-and-come combination was too much; he spluttered a little, some of Ray’s semen dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin.

_Fuck_.

Snart moved himself back, letting Ray’s softening cock flop free as he stood and shoved his own hand down his pants. With lidded eyes he surveyed the heavily breathing form of the man in front of him, his hand pounding at his rock hard shaft. He worked himself out of his underwear, eyes closing at the thought of _his_ Ray watching him, looking on as he jacked himself and-

Earth Two Raymond’s lips were around his cock, moving in perfect rhythm with his hand. It was perfect, and it pushed him over the edge so suddenly that he, too, came without warning, filling Ray’s mouth with his seed.

Panting hard, Len tucked himself back into his pants and grinned.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Ray was saying and Len was kissing him, pulling his face away from the computer screen and tasting himself on the man’s lips.

“You can say that again,” he said finally, pulling away and wiping his chin with his sleeve.

“No, Lenny, I mean oh my _God_. The search. For the accelerant formula. It’s here, it found it.”

Snart took a few seconds to process, mind still reeling from his orgasm a little and the delicious thoughts that had been running through his brain, but when the words Earth Two Ray said matched up with their meanings he’d snapped straight back into the drivers seat.

“Bring it up.” Len leant over the workstation to look at the screen, pulling pen and paper from his pocket.

Ray gave him a sidelong look as he copied it down, mouthing the letters and numbers to himself as he did so. “How do you know it’ll work?”

“Despite my better judgement, my _team_ trusts Harrison Wells.”

“And that’s definitely the one you were sent to find?”

“I can only hope. But now you have access to S.T.A.R. Lab’s entire database, if I need anything else it won’t be too difficult to get it, now will it?”

Ray grinned at the man who was not his husband, half wishing that things had been different, half glad they weren’t. “Not at all.”

 

* * *

 

_Earth One_  

In a convergence of light and colour, Leonard Snart was snapped back into his own body in an instant. One moment he’d had his tongue down the throat of Earth Two Ray Palmer in the back of his car the next BAM. He was back in the chair he’d been in 24 hours ago, a sea of faces peering at him from across the room.

“Mister Snart?” Stein’s voice was the first to carry to his ears, a hint of concern mixed with curiosity.

Len groaned. “Get me a pen.”

At once he was freed from the tangle of wires about his head and a magic marker was pressed into his palm. He stood swiftly, striding to the clear work board and wiping off a string of calculations with his sleeve. (He could hear the collective wince of the scientists in the room). With a quick succession of strokes he jotted out the chemical formula, perfect to the last bit of subscript, and stepped back to admire his work. _Not bad for a common thief._

“There you are, your accelerant. That should give us the edge we all need.” He surveyed the room, his gaze settling quite against his will on the face of Raymond Palmer, who was looking at him with some sort of concern.

In fact, almost everyone in the room had the same look. _Odd_. It was Jax who clasped his shoulder, breaking the silence with almost forced cheeriness.

“So how was it? Earth Two, I mean?”

Snart smiled and narrowed his eyes at Ray wolfishly. “Oh, not bad. I’d definitely go back.”

Sara piped up next. Out of everyone she seemed the most normal, though there was a hint of a grin on her face that said she was holding back the punchline to the whole situation. “Why, what happened?”

“Well, to start with, I had kinky, unprotected sex with Raymond’s doppelgänger, and then I blew him under a desk at S.T.A.R. Labs. Nothing I wouldn’t be happy to do again, on that Earth _or_ this one.”

He could already feel the Boy Scout shrinking under his gaze, so he threw in a wink for good luck.

The poor kid nearly fell over.


End file.
